A detector for meat spoilage can prevent the consumption of unsafe meat or unnecessary discard. One marker of meat decomposition is formation of biogenic amines. Methods for monitoring meat spoilage, such as chromatography, spectrometry, electrophoresis, colorimetry, mass balance, chemiluminescence, and electrochemistry, suffer from one or more drawbacks.